Birthday boy
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Yugi's birthday! And things go well, until he gets a mysterious present. Who is it from? Something random for Yugi's birthday.


So I realised apparently it was Yugi's birthday on June the fourth. God knows if it's true or not. But seeing as I have written many stories about Yugioh it's only right for me to try and celebrate Yugi's birthday.

Try being the phrase here…

* * *

Birthday boy_

Yugi woke up to a glorious morning. Not just because it was beautiful, but because it was indeed his birthday.

He got up and changed into some fresh clothes. He went downstairs to get some breakfast, his grandfather looked up seeing Yugi smiling and whistling to himself.

'I see someone is in a good mood already' Solomon commented 'Happy birthday Yugi'.

Yugi giggled slightly 'Thanks'.

Yugi fixed himself with a breakfast and sat down at the table, eating away.

'So, what're you going to do on your birthday?' Solomon asked 'Hang out with your friends?'

'I still have a few things to do' Yugi explained 'Joey and the others will be coming over at six'.

'I see. Well, I'll make myself scarce at that time'.

* * *

Yugi managed to get his business done before six.

The doorbell rang so Yugi answered it, only to be tackled by Joey.

'Happy birthday Yug!' Joey cheered.

'T-Thanks Joey' Yugi appreciated 'Umm…I-I'm kinda choking here'.

'Sorry'.

Joey let go of Yugi as he breathed heavily. The others came in, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou. Yugi lead them upstairs to the living room where Solomon already evacuated from it, Joey sat down at the table.

'So, how do you feel with another year added on?' Joey asked.

'Nice' Yugi replied 'But old now that you said that'.

Joey chuckled and pulled on Yami's pant leg.

'Yami, where's the cake?' He asked.

'How should I know?' Yami questioned.

'I thought you had it'.

'I thought Bakura had it'.

'I thought Ryou had it!' Bakura blamed.

'I thought Marik had it!' Ryou blamed.

'I thought Malik had it!' Marik blamed.

'I thought Joey had it!' Malik blamed.

'I thought Yami had it!' Joey blamed.

'I knew it would come back to me' Yami muttered.

'So, we have no cake' Joey turned to Yugi 'We're so sorry Yug'.

Yugi shook his head 'That's alright. I'm just glad you came. I'll go get us some snacks'.

Yugi left to the kitchen and they all sat down at the table.

'Way to go Pharaoh' Marik muttered.

'What did I do!' Yami hissed.

'You were supposed to bring the cake' Bakura growled 'Yugi's probably upset now'.

'I kinda doubt that' Ryou said 'Knowing Yugi it'll probably take him a lot more then just forgetting a cake. We got the presents right?'

Joey showed the bag full of presents 'Counted for'.

'Good'.

Yugi came back with some snacks and put them on the table, Joey was the first to dive in.

'God Joey, is there anything besides food in your life?' Marik asked.

'Shuddap!'

They all laughed and Yami picked up the bag of presents.

'Here Yugi. You're presents' Yami said as he handed them over.

'Oh! Thank you all so much!'

'Well, go on then. Open your presents'.

Yugi rummaged around in the bag and took out one present.

* * *

Yugi unwrapped all of the presents and thanked them all a million times.

'So, had a good birthday?' Joey asked.

'It was the best!' Yugi exclaimed 'You're all too kind for me'.

'Hey, there's one left'.

Malik pointed to a small box left on the side. Yugi got up and took the box back to the table.

'Who's it from?' Joey asked.

'Probably grandpa' Yugi said 'He must've left it'.

Yugi pulled back the wrapping and took the lid of the box. Everyone watched as Yugi picked up a doll.

'Is that…?' Bakura started.

'The pharaoh?' Marik sniggered.

It was true. Yugi held a miniature doll version of Yami, the millennium puzzle around his neck and the same frown on his face.

'Aw, isn't he cute' Bakura teased.

Yugi looked at it again, not sure what to say and turned his attention to the box. Inside was a video tape and a note, he picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Yugi.

I do hope you have a very happy birthday. If it wasn't for the tons of water between us, I'd be sitting there with you. But alas, I can't.

I hope you like the Yami doll I made for you. So from now on, you can hug Yami in your sleep or wherever you go without saying anything to the real Yami".

Yugi blushed heavily. He didn't like this already, he had never thought of Yami in that way at all! So why did this person believe he did.

The note carried on.

"Also, I added a tape that you and all your friends can watch. You'll be pleasantly surprised. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Lots of love".

The note ended with no name, so Yugi didn't bother to try and figure out who it was, he would probably know on the tape.

He picked it up and put it in his TV, everyone else sat around.

'This better be something good' Bakura muttered.

'Some kind of stalker video probably' Joey muttered.

There questions would be answered. Their eyes widened as they watched the screen.

There on screen were all of them, but they were smaller, cuter and very, very happy. They swung their hips to each side in time with a beat of music and their hands above their heads doing some sore of clasping motion.

_'We wonder are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air we will show you how,_

_Come and try,_

_Caramell will be your guide._

_So come and move your hips,_

_Sing oa-ah-ah!_

_Look at your two hip,_

_Do it la, la, la!_

_You and me can sing this melody._

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together,_

_Come feel the heat,_

_Forever and forever._

_Listen and learn,_

_It is time for prancing,_

_Now we are here with Caramelldansen!_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa_

_Oo-oo-oo-oa-oa-oa._

_From Sweden to UK we will bring our song,_

_Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong,_

_They have heard,_

_This means all around the world._

_Oa-oa-oa._

_So come and move your hips,_

_Sing oa-ah-ah!_

_Look at your two hips,_

_Do it la, la, la!_

_You and me can sing this melody'._

It was at this point Bakura slammed his hand on the TV, turning it off.

'Hey! I was enjoying watching you dance Bakura!' Marik whined.

Bakura turned to him and glared so Marik silenced.

'Who the hell would send something like that?' Joey questioned.

* * *

'Hmm, I wonder if Yugi got my present?'

Agil turned to Vann as she laid sideways on her bed, playing with the extra Yami doll she made for herself.

'Probably' Agil said.

'You're so going to die Vann' Diao said as he rested his head on his hand 'They'll track you down'.

Vann sat up and smiled 'I don't care. Just so long as they don't find out what I write about them. Then I'd really run'.

Diao smirked and looked at her laptop "Hmm, not a bad idea".

'I think I'll send Kaiba a Joey doll on his birthday' Vann said 'He'd like that'.

'I'm sure he would' Agil agreed.

* * *

Considering I wrote this at two in the morning. Can you really blame me for making this weird?

Review if you like ^^


End file.
